A twist of fate
by Thesaiyan21
Summary: (End of DB Goku, TFSInspired!Gero) Goku has done it. He defeated Piccolo Junior and become the champion of the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament. However, not everything is well for our saiyan, as he is suddenly thrust into a new Dimension by Doctor Gero in revenge for killing his son. Now trapped in the world of Three Houses, Goku must find a way back to his own dimension.


**With the new Fire Emblem game coming out, and the fact that there will be a new Dragon ball Z game coming out (Dragon ball Z: Kakarot) I kinda decided to do it. Although I would also like to give a shout out to Doodleboy565, who encouraged me to go through with this idea and allowed me to talk to him about this, giving me his opinions on my idea for this story. Be sure to check his stories out if you're into Dragon Ball! He has a crossover with Percy Jackson and the Olympians, a DBZ/Pokemon one (which is absolutely great) and a DB/A:TLAB (Avatar: The Last AirBender). Seriously. Check them out!**

**Also just quickly, I'll be basing this slightly off the TFS one. Trust me, you get it once you read this story.**

**Without further ado, let's begin!**

**Chapter 1: Revenge of a Father**

The air around the ring of the 23rd martial Arts Tournament was pure silent.

Actually, it was misleading to say that it was so much of a ring anymore, the battle between the Earth's greatest Protector, Son Goku, and the newest threat to Earth and the son of one of his greatest opponents, the Demon King Piccolo, Piccolo Junior have seen to that. There was barely anything of the ring left, apart from the rubble and good copious amounts of blood, courtesy of the two enemies. They have been fighting for a long time, each of the fighters giving their all to triumph over the other and declare themselves the winner of this conflict, and it seemed to have finally ended, and it was, in fact, looking bad for the Dragon team.

The reason was due to a single problem. The warrior Son Goku was nowhere to be seen.

Piccolo Junior's smirk was stretched wide open as every single one of Goku's friends couldn't help themselves but to stare in shock. It was like an absolute nightmare, so how could they not? Goku always seemed to have a knack for triumphing over the greatest threats to Earth when need be, from the Pilaf Gang, to the Red Ribbon Army, and even the Demon King Piccolo. Even when he was pushed to the limit and it seemed like all hope was lost and evil would triumph, he always managed to protect the earth.

That is why all of them were getting ready for a fight, from Krillin, Goku's best friend, to even the old hermit Master Roshi, the teacher of Goku and Krillin, was preparing for the attack from the son of the Demon King. He was weakened, so surely there was some hope for them to finish what Goku started?

Piccolo himself was absolutely ecstatic. Piccolo was a green creature, a Namekian to be exact, who wore a dark purplish blue Gi, along with a blue obi that was torn from the fight he was in. His black pupils were wide with joyous terror. He had finally done it, managed to do what his father couldn't, and even avenge him in the process. He has defeated that wretched Son Goku, and finally the Earth was his!

Oh he could just imagine it now, conquering all he can see after he delightfully crushes Goku's last remaining friends. All resistance would crumble, and the ones that wouldn't, he would simply crush like the worms they are.

All of the world will soon be his, and only HIS!

His dark thoughts were broken when that old hermit started _laughing_ of all things. At first he couldn't help but stare at the man who was more dressed for a special occasion than fighting. He wore a simple black tuxedo with reddish highlights with shades and a simple elegant hat. He was even pulling down his shades, as if to make sure he wasn't seeing things, before he pulled them back up and started laughing even more.

Chi-Chi herself was shocked, and as if to make sure she wasn't seeing things, the black-haired girl asked her friends "Wait, is that… Goku?"

True to her word, the black-haired Martial Artist was behind Piccolo, though not in the traditional way one might expect. Most people would probably expect him to come out from the rubble, or even stand up.

But no, even if he was on the ground he could not do any of those things. Piccolo made sure of that after all by firing an energy wave from his mouth, tearing through his shoulder like butter and crippling his right arm, before proceeding to break his other arm and even his two legs, claiming he won't be making the mistake his father made, allowing Goku one arm to use, which eventually sealed his fate.

No, instead Goku was coming from upwards from them, _flying_ at Piccolo with grim determination etched onto his face. Goku had a torn orange Gi on him from the fighting, and a grievous wound on his right shoulder courtesy of Piccolo, torn bones on his limbs, again, due to Piccolo. He had gravity defying air that was being blown back by the force of his flight towards the descendant of the Demon King.

Goku's friends felt hope within them rise, and Krillin let out a huge laugh of relief, happiness, and amazement at Goku. "Well well, guess who's coming back?" Krillin said to everyone with a wide stretched grin. Krillin was a short-statured midget, with a heart of gold to his friends and becoming genuinely good natured thanks to spending time around his best friend, Goku. He had Orange Gi with the turtle-Hermit logo on the back of it, with a blue belt around his waist, with matching dark blue shoes. Krillin and Goku knew each other since they both wanted from the same master, Roshi, and although at first Krillin hated Goku, he eventually grew to like him and even become best friends with each other.

Piccolo himself could only mechanically turn to look behind him. It seemed as if the world was playing some cruel joke on him, making him believe that he had already won. He was so close to _world domination_, and yet the final obstacle didn't seem to want to die yet, and allow him to terrorize Earth as he seems fit.

With a loud roar akin to an Oozaru, Goku yelled ''I TOLD YOU I WILL WIN!" and, before Piccolo can even hope to dodge or even process the words spoken to him, the Martial artist's head impacted with the Green-Skinned Namekian's chest, causing Piccolo to cough up purple blood whilst he was knocked back several feet, landing on his back, fully unconscious and unmoving.

The people who consisted of Goku's friends, the Announcer, and the two fighters themselves remained went completely silent, almost being able to hear a pin drop. They all stared at Piccolo's unmoving body. Goku himself was cautious at first. After all, the Namekian has done this before, and it cost him his right shoulder. A few seconds ticked by, and the only action that even showed he was even alive was the smallest rise of his chest, showing that he was, in fact, breathing, otherwise you could have even mistaken him for being dead. Seeing this, Goku couldn't help but slowly look at the Announcer, whom was cowering behind a large, almost untouched pillar that somehow managed to survive this clash between titans. Seeing that the fighting has died down, he slowly came out to survey the area and the damage (and he could already see that the money made from the tickets would all go to rebuilding the area, then probably going to take out a loan from the bank of West city if it turns out it wasn't enough, thank for the small mercy of putting the money away from the actual tournament just in case of thieves) caused. The injured Martial Artist slowly forced his neck to look at the Announcer. The wound on his shoulder was severe, and there was already quite a big puddle of blood under it, not to mention the other severe amount of wounds that was inflicted upon him. Count the broken limbs as well … it made the Announcer wonder how he was even alive.

"Hey… is he out of bounds?" The voice of Goku snapped the Announcer out of his stupor, but he could only respond with a shocked look. Goku, seeing the look the announcer was giving him and misinterpreting it for not understanding, clarified "Did I… win?"

Again, the Announcer was stumped. He was lying there, almost on death's door, and _whether he won _was the thing he was curious about?

He blinked, and the yellow haired announcer quickly looked around for the edge of the ring to actually see if he could even answer the question. Unfortunately for him, the fact these giants turned the entire stadium into something that would resemble a destroyed building made it even harder. After scouring for a second, he shrugged, and quickly declared "JUNIOR IS OUT OF BOUNDS AND UNCONSCIOUS! THE WINNER OF THIS MATCH AND THE CHAMPION OF THE 23RD WORLD MARTIAL ARTS TOURNAMENT IS SON GOKU!"

Goku stayed silent for a second, slightly in shock at the fact that yes, he did in fact win and become the champion. He had truly done it. After losing the 21st martial arts Tournament to his master, Roshi, and then the 22nd Martial Arts Tournament to Tien Shinhan made it absolutely surreal. However that shock soon turned to joy and happiness.

So he did the normal thing for him.

Laugh as his friends ran in to congratulate him, give him a Senzu Bean, and rejoice that he had finally managed to win the Tournament after the long fought battle, and managed to save the Earth and bring peace… for now.

"Wait Goku, what should we do with… him?" Krillin asked slowly as he gazed at the now slowly awakening Piccolo.

Goku however remained silent as he stared at the small Senzu Bean in his hand, before looking at Piccolo again. His own wounds were already gone, thanks to the Senzu Bean he just ate, however Piccolo's own wounds weren't, and Goku knew that if he didn't do _something_ then Piccolo would die. Normally, as much as he hates to say it, it wouldn't bother him. He already killed when he was a child, when he was destroying the Red Ribbon Army base. He isn't stupidly naïve. He knew there was some blood on his hands, what was one more, especially if it was this monster's blood?

Yet he could not bring himself to do it. One of the key reasons was the simple fact Kami would die, and without him the Dragon Balls would be useless. Even then, if they could still be usable if he died, he could not do it. He respected Kami too greatly, he did teach him after all on the lookout… Besides, a strong rival like Piccolo would keep himself on his toes, encourage himself to train more to become stronger than he is even now.

With a mental resignation, despite one small part of him telling him it was a stupid idea, he looked at the now barely standing Piccolo, who was openly glaring at the Martial Artist. With a small frown, he threw it at Piccolo, who somehow managed to catch it. Shocked, Piccolo stared at the small, magical green bean in his hand. In a second however, the green bean was gone, and Piccolo was back to top condition. Goku's friends got into battle stance, apart from Goku. He sensed the energy difference between him and Piccolo, and somehow his boosted up even higher. He was sure Piccolo knew that too if the scowl on his face was anything to go by.

The air seemed to still for a second, and it looked as if Piccolo would begin his assault once again. However, instead he only scoffed and turned his back on them

"If you're expecting a thank you, you'll be sorely mistaken" Piccolo's eyes narrowed in anger "One day, we will fight again and I will win, and after I destroy you I'll conquer the Planet" With those ominous words said, the Namek blasted off to his new destination.

Despite this, Goku only had a small smirk on his face

_I'll be waiting for our next match_

(Line Break)

When one would think of a generic evil lair in some kind of a story, most would probably think of secret underground bases, underwater bunkers and the like. If someone said or even recommended the tactic of hiding in plain sight, something as simple as building a base in the mountains, where the chances of being caught would be higher, would often be dismissed as dumb. After all, who was willing to take the risk?

Well, he was, thought to himself darkly as he typed away on his super Computer surprisingly fast for someone of his age and condition. , the last remaining scientist, and technically, the remnant, of the Red Ribbon Army was a man with nothing left to lose, and the only thing to gain was a small satisfaction of giving someone who caused him severe pain the same pain he felt. The pain of being forced away from your loved ones and not being able to do anything about.

Oh yes, he was young once. He had a wife whom gave him a son, a strong son who, despite all his strength was gentle, a trait that he got from his mother which Gero hated, though now he only felt the fury inside him burn hotter. However, his wife eventually caught a rare sickness, and it was one even he, the esteemed and top researcher and scientist for the Red Ribbon Army couldn't stop.

Thus he had to watch his wife wither away before she finally died.

He threw himself into work like never before, developing plans and creating Androids with strength one could dream of, commanded Cruelty and fear among the Red Ribbon Army that made him the boogeyman of the Army. The man who, if you crossed, would kidnap you; use you as an experiment to further his own sick ambition to become an Android himself.

It was true to a certain extent of course.

His thoughts were suddenly interrupted by violent coughing. Gero held his hand towards his mouth, and he barely held himself together as blood erupted from his mouth, the cause of the very reason he stopped finding ways to make himself into an Android.

His sickness was severe, and although there would have been hope to complete the transformation into an Android before the sickness took him, that dream was destroyed by the very same person that took his Son from him, Son Goku.

The master Scientist's eyes have hardened as he forced himself to continue typing. He knew that killing Son Goku was out of the question now. He didn't have time to completely finish any androids that would have the capacity to kill Son Goku, so instead he decided on two things.

The first would be to give specific programs and instruction to his master computer to finish working on his perfect Android once he was six-feet under, thus completing his dream of making the perfect Android, even if it was beyond the grave.

The second was to gain his revenge, in a way one might not suspect. He toyed around with the idea of instructing Cell, his top-secret project and eventual perfect android, to kill his friends. It would just be cathartic for him, even if he was dead; to know that Goku would feel the very same feelings he shared. Of course, he eventually decided against that. Cell would still attain perfection, and kill Goku's friends, but… he has a different plan for that wretched boy.

He read up on the idea of their existing parallel universes, or different dimensions. At first, he dismissed it, but, as more of a side project, he decided to work on it when he had time, which of course, he now had plenty of. Only to discover that _there was_ a way of transporting people between dimensions. The bad part, though ironically for Gero, it was the good part, was that it was a one-way trip.

So he decided, what better way to destroy Goku, then to forcefully pull him away from his friends, and know there was no way back?

Of course, he knew about the legend of the Dragon Balls. Supreme Commander Red was obsessed with it, and he knew that the Wretched boy's friends would just wish him back, which was what he designed Android 13 for; a way to make sure they _wouldn't_ wish him back. It was hard to wish someone who was dead back, wasn't it?

He could barely stifle a laugh. Android 13 was far weaker than he was supposed to be, he focused all his time on Cell and the Machine that would just make Goku disappear, but he would do the job.

If it wouldn't, there would be a back-up plan in the case of 17 and 18, and finally Cell, the former set to be released as soon as the Master Computer made sure they would accomplish their objective, which was an estimate of seven to eight years. After a year's time, Cell would awaken to absorb them. Finally, his dream of creating the perfect Android would be complete.

Of course, he was fully aware of the holes in his plan. How would he even get Goku to come into his lab in the first place? How would he be even sure that Goku wouldn't just destroy his hideout from the outside?

He would issue a challenge to him through a simple robot. He managed to finish creating Android 14, and again, although he wasn't at the strength he wanted him to be, he should be enough to peak his interest, and once he's in his lair…

Gero would make sure he wouldn't see his precious friends again. He swears that.

With a nod to himself, he realized all was ready. The teleporter was a one-way trip, not even he could find a way around it, and although he was sure he could with enough time he didn't need it.

He pressed a purple button next to him, and spoke

"Android 14, you are ready to begin your task. Find Son Goku and bring him to this lair"

Everything was ready, and finally he would have his revenge for his son.

(Line Break)

The area around Mount Paozu was calm and serene, almost peaceful, one might say at first glance. Dinosaurs attended to their younglings, fishes swam in the lakes, and all was well.

At the foot of the forest of Mount Paozu laid a small house. It wasn't particularly massive or large, but it was cozy and welcoming, which is exactly what the creator, Gohan, Goku's Grandfather, intended for it to be. When Gohan died, the owner ship of the house was transferred to Goku since very few people knew it even existed; hence there was no one left to take it.

This brings us to one of the heroes of this story, the newly named Champion of the 23rd Martial Arts Tournament. Goku, now in his normal Orange-blue Gi, was simply taking a day to cool off, as was encouraged by his friends. Although he didn't want to and wanted to continue training, he was eventually convinced under the promise of Kami continuing to train him for a bit after the day was done.

Goku spent his time reliving the memories he made before he met Bulma. It was strange how his seemingly quiet, and for him, normal, life led to the whole string of events with stopping Pilaf from getting his wish, destroying the Red Ribbon Army, defeating Demon King Piccolo and now defeating his son, Piccolo Junior, before letting him live so he could have someone to surpass and to keep Kami alive.

Just as he neared his house, his thoughts were interrupted by a heavy thud on the ground next to him. Curious and thinking it was just some animal, he decided to turn around only to be met by an actual person.

Smiling, the Martial Artist spoke "Hey there, I didn't see you around. I thought I was the only one who lived here!" He says, before his eye brows furrowed slightly in concentration "No, that can't be right, I know no one lives here apart from me" His infectious smile appeared again "Did you happen to get lost? I can help you find the way back if you want?"

The person, a man with ashen grey skin and a long, black colored braid that hung over his shoulders stayed silent. He had stoic brown colored eyes, and donned a brown brassard along with a belt, large brown gloves, and a long green-man skirt, and finally yellow boots. The man didn't even crack a smile, nor do anything to break from his emotionless stupor. Instead he seemingly seemed to glare

**SEARCHING FOR TARGET**

**ANALYSING TARGET'S FACE**

**TARGET FOUND!**

**NAME: SON GOKU**

**OBJECTIVE: BRING TO DOCTOR GERO ALIVE AT ALL COSTS**

Goku's smile vanished as soon as he noticed the slightest movement from the man, and settled into a slightly more defensive posture "You didn't get lost did you? You seem like you wanted to find me if the way you act is any indication" To Goku's surprise, this actually got a reply from the man

"Correct. Son Goku, I am designated at Android 14, a creation of of the Red Ribbon Army, it is my mission to bring you to him alive"

With that, the Android wasted no time to seemingly teleport in front of Goku and deliver a quick yet effective jab at Goku's face, which caused him to be thrown back slightly. Without missing a beat, the Android quickly got closer to Goku, and tried to deliver a vicious right hook to Goku's face. This time ready, the saiyan manage to duck under it and bury his elbow in the Android's gut, before kicking him in the chin and making him fly into the air, where Goku chased after him to deliver another punch to the gut and a hook to the face. Going for a jab, Goku's fist was caught as Android 14 delivered a crushing head butt to Goku's head, making me him grit his teeth in pain as the pure metal Android 14 was made of started to make Goku's forehead bleed slightly, whilst the Android was seemingly unaffected, before the Android knocked the air out of Goku again via a quick punch in the gut.

Goku managed to gain space between them, and fired a barrage of Ki blasts at him, which seemed to allow for a moment of Goku catching his breath, before the Android rushed out from the smoke, this time seemingly slightly scratched. Grinning slightly, Goku decided to meet him head on as they both delivered a punch to each other's faces, before Goku dodged the kick and reacted with a knee to the face, which finally seemed to affect the Android via staggering. Goku, not letting up, rained blow after blow after him. Although it seemed as if the Android gained the edge at first via his slightly superior durability and strength, Goku was able to keep up with his speed and martial artist skills. Landing a quick elbow to the head of the Android which caused him to be sent downwards, Goku proceeded to quickly kick him in the side of his chest, and with a loud yell, started punching him faster and faster, deciding to trade strength for speed at least for the moment. This proved to be somewhat effective, forcing the Android on the defensive as he was forced to tank the blows rained upon him by Goku. With a growl, the Ashen colored Android caught his fist, before using his other hand to wrap around the Saiyan's neck and squeezed, effectively stopping the assault between them. Goku then felt himself get thrown up way up in the air, and he barely had the chance to look down before he felt something impact with his spine, letting out a loud yell of pain as he was suddenly forced downwards, crashing into the ground. He barely picked himself up before the Android was on him like a hellhound, delivering a devastating kick to Goku's chin before a sharp right punch to his gut, effectively knocking the air out of him, causing Goku to gasp as spit and even some blood came out, before catching himself, and managing to dodge the Android's punch being aimed at his face, probably with the intent of breaking his nose, and retaliated with a crushing blow to the Android's face, knocking him into a tree, which broke easily under his weight, and even continued to be even more into the forest.

Now with some space between them, Goku decided to do something he only done with Piccolo, and although he could barely stand straight, he hoped it would work.

Seemingly getting into a position to run, Goku, once Android 14 stood up, started running towards him at almost blinding speed, delivering a swift elbow to the face before countless kicks to the chest, arms, and seemingly almost anywhere he could kick, before finishing the Close Quarter Combat with a vicious and crushing punch to the gut, causing the Android to kneel over in pain. He was finished when he quickly seemed to jump up and put his hands to his side, cupping them together and chanting

"Ka, Me, Ha, Me, **HA!"** With a loud yell, he thrust his hands forward as suddenly a large stream of blue Ki seemed to all but absorbed 14, resulting in a massive explosion that Goku barely managed to get out of, although not entirely unscathed, as his left arm was slightly bruised and fore head was steal bleeding, now even more from the continued strain and fight. Panting slightly, Goku stayed in fighting position though, as him losing his left arm to Piccolo in their fight, even if only temporarily, taught him to be ready, no matter what.

This seemed to help him, as he barely managed to dodge the Android's own Pink Energy Wave from the dust. Seemingly unharmed, although Goku noted the heavy bruises on him, showing that yes, he was not _entirely_ unharmed, he still looked like he could on fighting.

"A foolish effort, you have no chance at destroying me"

Goku narrowed his eyes, confused. This seemed like a boast, but at the same time it seemed… almost final, considering the way he said it. He couldn't sense his energy, which made this fight even harder

"Oh yeah, what makes you think that?" He asked

"Your energy is limited, where as mine is unlimited. You may have the chance and power to destroy me, but all I have to do is survive your onslaught as you tire yourself out, where as I can continuously keep going. The chances of victory for you are non-existent" Seemingly deciding to stop talking; the Android rushed towards him, and kicked Goku on the side, before Goku interrupted with a blast to Android 14, point blank, which seemed to stop his assault for a moment. Quickly jumping back, he started gathering all the energy in his right hand. Although he had Ki to spare, he knew that if what the Android was telling was true, then he was toast, so he had to try and finish it in one attack. If this dragged on, then he was just wasting his Ki at this point.

Android 14's eyes glinted, as if remembering some distant memory, then, seemingly realizing what he was planning blasted towards him to stop him, however it was already too late. Goku, with his sky blue Ki surrounding his hands, blasted off towards him, before dodging the punch aimed at Goku, and instead, with a ferocious yell, punched 14 so hard he was separated in two. Goku crashed to the ground as Android 14's now lifeless body crashed to the ground and exploded, bits of metal falling everywhere. Panting, Goku forced himself to stand up. The forest was mostly unharmed thanks to the fact that the more brutal part of the fighting took place in the sky; there were a few craters thanks to the stray energy blasts and his Kamehameha wave.

Goku looked around before staggering as he held his arm close, bleeding from one of 14's kicks, and feeling like it was broken. Although the fight in general was shorter than with Piccolo, it felt like it was mostly due to the fact that Piccolo was holding back at first, releasing his energy in bursts before going all out, which was the exact opposite with 14, where he went all out from the start, which also left him at a handicap because he didn't have time to remove his weighted clothing.

"**Congratulations, Son Goku, you managed to destroy one of my strongest Androids… you certainly improved" **A voice said from nowhere, causing Goku to look around in confusion **"It shouldn't matter how you hear me, but only this. My name is and although you do not know it yet, I have unfinished business with you. I have a lair in the Northern Mountains of North City. Find me; otherwise the bombs I planted under the main cities will explode in two hours. Be quick Son Goku, or else Innocent lives will be lost because of your inability to find them… and I wouldn't recommend destroying my lair, and me along with it, I made sure that if I die, they would explode automatically. Find me and I promise I'll deactivate them."**

"How do I know your telling the truth? Both about the bombs and the fact you'll deactivate them?"Goku asked, enraged at the tactic the Red Ribbon Scientist was using. It was one thing to hate him, after all he did destroy the Red Ribbon Army, but putting Civilian lives in danger? That enraged him beyond relief.

"**None, but it is your choice if you wish to take the gamble." **The voice said, sounding as if he was tempting him to back out and allow him to detonate the bombs.

Silence, before white Aura appeared around Goku and he flew towards the Mountains, determined to stop him from detonating the bombs.

(Line Break)

The air was where Goku usually went when he was feeling bored or wanted to admire the scenery. Sure, the view on the ground was great, and sometimes could be even better than above, but there was just… some kind of special feeling when he was flying through the cloud, either on the Nimbus or by himself, a feeling that was strangely mesmerizing. It was a shame he could not appreciate it even more, especially with the looming threat of Gero destroying the cities. What was the point? If his goal was the same as the Red Ribbon Army's, then it just wouldn't make sense, as their goal was world domination.

Why rule over _ashes_?

Goku suddenly stopped as he felt a Ki signature approach him quickly, and soon found himself face to face to with his best friend Krillin, who wore a relieved expression on his face, before it became slightly concern seeing Goku's face and overall body, the tears in his outfit and the bruises on his face and in the torn of pieces of his Gi

"Goku, thank god! I got really worried, looks like I was right to. What happened, was it Piccolo again?" He asked, almost as if afraid of the answer. Goku shook his head grimly, further intimidating him even further

"No, this time it was the Red Ribbon Army, or rather, possibly the last remaining remnant of them" Goku spat out, outraged "After defeating the Android, Gero told me planted bombs underneath the cities, and if I don't go to talk to him the cities will be destroyed!"

Krillin's face darkened "What?! How did he even manage that? Goku, this is a trap, he must be bluffing, don't go!"

Goku shook his head "I know the chances of it being a trap are bad, but I can't afford to risk it. Even if we would revive them with the Dragon Balls I could not live with the fact that because of my mistake thousands, if not millions would die! It is a chance I'm willing to take. Please Krillin, go warn the others, and tell them to evacuate the cities, and find Bulma and the Dragon radar, and try to find the other six Dragon Balls, I have the four star in my house" The Four-star Dragon ball was one of the few things he had left to remember his Grandfather by, and he would be damned if he lost it. Every time the Eternal Dragon is summoned, he always makes it his mission to keep the four-star ball.

Krillin kept silent before nodding slowly "Alright Goku, I can do that"

Goku smiled appreciatively in response "Thanks Krillin" His face hardened and turned before Krillin told him to wait, and to his surprise, got him a Senzu bean

"I felt like there was something wrong, so I got one for you, just in case. Good thing I planned for it, right?" He said, attempting to make a bit of humor out of the situation. Goku laughed slightly in response as he ate the Senzu, his wounds magically stopping and restoring him to tip-top condition.

"Krillin… thank you"

"Don't mention it Goku, just… be careful, alright?"

Goku nodded, his face setting into a determined frown as he raced off to his destination, whilst Krillin rushed off to evacuate the Cities and to get to Capsule corp. as soon as possible.

(Line Break)

felt surprisingly confident as he watched through the screens of his monitor, awaiting Goku's arrival. Everything was set, from the container that would stop Goku from escaping and throwing himself into a random universe, to the teleporter itself. The only missing ingredient was that wretched monkey boy and finally he would have his revenge.

He felt himself relax slightly as his eyes became glossy, reflecting on the past. He wasn't sorry for what he was going to do, even though he knew that his son would disapprove. He never wanted to start a fight, although he would step in when someone hurt his friends. He was a gentle giant, a trait which he got from her mother, now that he was thinking about it.

The wound of knowing that, in a way, the reason he was dead was because of him stung. He only joined up with the Red Ribbon Army was because he knew that he was a scientist for them. After his wife died, he threw himself into work, and his son no doubt wanted to make him proud… before falling to that wretched Son Goku.

His will returning with blazing anger and vengeance, he sat straighter as he saw the Saiyan finally arriving. Pressing the button that kick started the generator, as it needed two minutes to power up, he sat back as he finally came face to face with his sons' killer.

The silence was deafening, and it was broken by the orange wearing hero

"I'm here, just like you asked. Now, disable the bombs! Those civilians have nothing to do with this; this is between you and me"

Gero was absolutely fuming. This _wretched _boy dares try to tell him what to do?

With a growl, Gero slammed down the button that trapped that boy... straight under the teleporter. How convinient. He started laughing loudly, almost maniacally as he saw the boy struggle and try to destroy the barrier, only not to be able due to the fact that it was made specifically for him. Gero knew that, had it been any other metal, then it would have just been destroyed. Instead, he decided on creating one that absorbed the shock and power from the punches, thus making Goku's punches simple, pathetically weak punches despite the actual strength he had. Finally calming himself down from his laughter, the room silent for a second, the only thing being heard was the teleporter starting up and the boy struggling.

"You know, I didn't think it would this easy. I planned for so many outcomes, plans that would probably make that small brain of yours hurt... and yet all it took was simply telling you about the bombs. I'll admit, even I couldn't have seen that being even easier" Gero said with a smirk. Goku stopped for a second, shocked, before speaking

"So… Why? I have a feeling this runs way deeper than just me destroying the Red Ribbon Army base"

"Deeper… DEEPER? OF COURSE IT IS YOU FOOL! YOU ARE THE REASON I LOST MY SON. IF YOU WOULDN'T HAVE ATTACKED, OR EVEN IF JUST A DAY LATER, HE WOULD STILL LIVE! HE WAS SCHEDULED TO BE MOVED TO A DIFFERENT BASE, AND YET, FOR SOME GOD FORSAKEN REASON YOU CHOSE THAT DAY TO ATTACK!" He suddenly stopped as Gero nearly fell over, coughing up blood. He caught his breath before continuing "I planned on killing you myself, turning into an Android and taking your life, but this accursed sickness made sure I couldn't do that, so instead… I'm going to throw you away into a dimension, with no hope of seeing your friends ever again, EVEN WITH THOSE CURSED DRAGON BALLS!" He roared; papers flying off his desk as he punched it in frustration, yet also, strangely enough, glee. "Just so you know… I have two androids still being created, even when I die. Even if you return, I'm sure your precious friends will be killed by them!" This seemed to make something snap in Goku, who roared as he started ferociously punching the barrier. The entire lair seemed to shake, Goku's eyes, if for a second, taking the color of green, before disappearing as he continued punching the barrier, even as the teleporter started counting down from five.

"**FIVE"**

"You fool! You have no chance of escaping! Give up!"

"**FOUR"**

Goku ignored everything around him as he powered up to the very limit, and continued punching the barriers, faster and stronger every time, even throwing some Ki blasts at it before continuing

"**THREE"**

No, it's no use, Goku realized. Suddenly stopping, he suddenly let out a yell as the Barrier was fully engulfed in the white aura of Goku

"**TWO"**

"S-STOP! RIGHT NOW" Gero said as he saw… a crack on the barrier.

_No…_

"**ONE"**

Just as the teleporter fired, was when the barrier broke and it engulfed both Doctor Gero and Goku.

When the light disappeared, both Goku and Gero were gone. Goku had stopped Gero from destroying the city… but at what cost?

(Line Break)

Goku didn't know where he was. He couldn't feel, hear, touch, taste, or see anything. He felt like a newborn baby, despite all his strength he couldn't move.

Goku quickly recollected his memories, and remembered that Gero sent him to… somewhere, claiming it was another dimension.

_Is this where I was sent? Is this where I'll be forced to stay?_

It was a terrifying prospect for Goku. However, before he could dwell on it, he saw… something

There was a massive light, and his eyes took a second to readjust, but what he saw was… something that shocked him.

It was him, a clearly older version of him, hugging a woman who had platinum white hair, and a regal red dress that seemed made for battle in a strange way

"_I thought… I lost you, Goku…"_

He didn't see her, as the voice was obviously a female, speak, yet he undoubtedly heard it.

Then, the scene seemed to switch, showing a blonde haired man, wearing regal blue armor that was clearly far better suited to battle than that woman's, staring at Goku in shock. He seemed to be fatigued, yet still somehow managed to convey anguish and despair at seeing him

"_I see… I suppose it was idiotic of me to hope that you wouldn't join the others to taunt me… but of all people… I hope at least not you, Goku."_

Then, finally the scene seemed to change for the last time into him shaking hands with a man with brown skin, brown hair and yellow, seemingly formal yellow clothing

"_You know Goku, I just had a feeling you were alive. You aren't the kind of person to go down without a fight, and a big one at that."_

Everything became dark once again…

But then he heard, _heard_, something.

"You know, I'm still thinking he's just taking a nap on the ground"

"He's injured Claude; don't you see those tears on his clothes? He obviously got into some fight with bandits."

"I think we could just ask him you two, he's waking up"

With a groan, Goku opened his eyes, only to be met with three people, a girl and two boys, seemingly having the color scheme of Red, Blue, and yellow.

"Hey there, there are better places to nap on the ground you know?" Yellow said with a cheeky grin

The red clothed girl sighed at her yellow clothed friend, before her neutral gaze landed on him

"Technically, he's right, mind if we ask what you're doing here?" She asked with a piercing gaze.

Blue shook his head and extended a hand,

"Forgive my friends, the woman is Edelgard, the other man is Claude, and I'm Dimitri" He said with a smile, extending a hand "Need some help?"

Silence, before Goku smiled a bit and took the hand

"Yeah, thank you"

So thus started an adventure that would last a lifetime.

**Alright, first of all, I know chances are people aren't going to notice this, but I just thought to myself, hey, why not?**

**Not much to say hear, got my plan on how the story will go roughly, and plenty of motivation as I'm getting my copy of Three Houses soon.**

**Which house will Goku join? Will he help the Edelgard, Dimitri, or Claude? Or maybe even none of them? **

**All these questions will be answered eventually,**

**For now, see you guys next on **

**A twist of fate!**


End file.
